Happiness is Agony
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: If it had been earlier they would have been on the same side but now they are seperated by desire and hate


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the basis of Sakura Maku Seeno.  
  
" I am here to serve you master, what must I do for you?" said a person covered in shadows, bitterness was ripe in the voice. " I shall do anything you request my master. I swear it!"  
" Very well if you do not go back on that" said a male voice " You my sweet servant shall go to Egypt, there you will find a man named Shadi. Get him to trust you then when he least expects it..." the man said throwing a dagger at the man on the right of the shadowed figure. The dagger struck the man in the heart and a groan escaped his lips before he fell onto the the floor.  
The shadowed figure shuddered and recoiled from the dead body. Blood was seeping trought the floor spreading across the surface and reaching out towards the person. " Keep in mind Seeno that if you should fail, then you will suffer much more then any of the other bastards."  
" Yes master, I shall do as you wish." said the voice and then a sobbing came from the corner of the dark room. A chained woman was weeping and looking out at the shadowed figure. " master who is this?"  
" A friend of mine," said the man slyly talking in the words and pushing them out like he was trying to keep in his excitment and joy. " A very special friend of mine."  
" I am no friend of yours" Screamed the woman  
" Shut up woman, I was not talking to you." said the man  
" Master I ask the name of the man I must kill, but once more."  
" His name is Shadi, remember that well. Establish love and trust before you strike." the shadowed figure stood and nodded, when it turned to go the man let out a laughter. " One more thing Seeno kill him slowly" The person nodded once more and opened the door. The man with in the room let out a insane laugh and the woman within let out screams like a blood thirsty harpy. As the figure walked away fromt he room the screams echoed clear. "No you can't kill my love, Shadi" she screamed She screamed it over and over intill the last cry pierced the silence of the stale undergorund air of the dungeon.  
Every last person heard her scream the name of her beloved, named Shadi. That cry would haunt the person in the shadows, that last agonizing cry would eat her soul alive. That cry would make her duty that much harder to do. And as the woman in the blood red dress and cloak walked up the stairs her brown hair fell over her face hidding her from veiw and a single tear escaped her eye, her brown icy eyes that were a natural set trap so that once you fell in you could never get out, they realeased all of thier prisoners with that one single tear.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus sat on a chair lined with velvet, his hair was pushed out of his face for the first time in years and he could sit and enjoy the peace and quiet for the time being. Though it was indeed quiet, his mind was thinking so hard that had it been talking it would be loud enough to make it feel like the castle was lived in again. He had failed Cecelia and it tortured his heart even more so that he was losing grasp on her and her memory. He would do whatever it toke to find a way to start over. To get back everything he had lost.  
' For now ' he thought ' I can live with her memory, but by tomorrow I shall meet up with my friend... Shadi'  
  
When one paints what do they paint? Do they paint the joys of thier lives, or sowwors that fill them with agony. When one paints does it bring up old memories to painful to put aside? Or do the memories act just like the paint on the canvas, drying after a little while intill there is only the proof of a memory there. While some have to much pain and loss in thier lives and others have too little is it possible that they could switch places? While the other can experience memories that bring pain can the oppisite ever forget the same kind of memories? The answer is not known, and for some it may never be, but for now they all can think of the future to come...  
  
Well that is pretty much the first chapter, I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions please please please tell me. I will do what ever it is I can do to make it more interesting, though it barely go tinto what I planned and am sorry if this first chapter was to... short for you liking, I will make the next one longer. Oh also sorry about the ending, I didn't know if it made any sense but I like to finish chapters with thoughts that wrap them up yet make think about them. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
